The use of multi well plates in tissue processing is known. Well plates are known to provide a means to expose a tissue sample or other sample to various reagents. Oftentimes in traditional well plate processes pipettes are used to transfer the reagents into the wells and/or to remove the reagents from the wells. The reagents may also be removed by turning the well plate upside down such that any excess fluid can escape from the plate. This process can be time consuming and inefficient. Furthermore, using a pipette to transfer contents into and out of a tissue or other sample-containing well often results in tissue samples, which are often thin tissue samples, being frequently torn or punctured by pipettes.